A lo que equivale el amor
by RshSelene
Summary: Edward cae en la cuenta de que necesita darle un regalo a Winry por San Valentín, pero no sabe cual es la equivalencia correcta del amor. ¿Lograra darle el regalo perfecto?


**¡Hola! Como podrán notar no tengo mucho tiempo pero en vacaciones si trato de desenfrenar mis deditos en el teclado y mi mente por igual. Les dejo este fanfic ahora de FMA (´: Espero les guste, como siempre agradezco sus comentarios. Feliz Año Nuevo! **

**Fullmetal Alchemist no me pertenece si no a Hiromu Arakawa. **

* * *

-Necesito que hagamos un intercambio, Winry.- le susurro Edward cabizbajo.  
-¿A qué te refieres? ¿Estamos celebrando algo de nuevo?- le pregunto angustiada dejando de lado su trabajo.

-No celebramos nada, es solo una petición...no se cómo explicartelo...-susurro derrotado.

-Si me explicaras lo entendería, si no es algo importante entonces seguiré con mi trabajo.- finalizó dándose la vuelta para volver al automail que reparaba para Edward desde hace unos días.

-¡Te estoy diciendo que no puedo explicartelo!- le grito acomplejado el rubio.

-Estoy muy ocupada para estar averiguando lo que quieres, Ed.- dijo distraidamente.

-¡Maldita loca de automails!

Exploto sin mas, como era de esperarse. El cuarto se quedo en silencio unos segundos para rematar con un angustioso gemido de dolor proveniente de Edward al recibir un golpe que su cabeza ya conocía bien, la llave inglesa.

-¡Vete de aquí, enano loco de la alquimia!- le grito volviendo una vez mas al trabajo.

Edward salió azotando la puerta tras él. Derrotado y adolorido se dirigió al jardín, necesitaba meditar lo recién sucedido. Odiaba el momento en que había pensado eso del intercambio, debió haber sabido desde un principio que Winry reaccionaría así, pensaba mientras se recostaba bajo el sol.

Comenzó a recordar una tarde en Central, allí había visto a diferentes enamorados intercambiando regalos de toda índole pero no fue eso lo que llamo mas su atención, fue el intercambio de amor que se tenían algunos sin la necesidad de los regalos, solo intercambiaban su amor entre ellos y con eso tenían mas que suficiente.

Al principio por supuesto que pensó mil y una formas de arruinar eso con argumentos convincentes que negaban por sobre todo esa celebración, pero no pudo evitar encontrar una relación con el intercambio equivalente que centraba su vida. Usaban la palabra intercambio para darse regalos que supuestamente equivalían su amor pero fijandose mas a fondo no intercambiaban algo equivalente a eso ya que ¿a qué equivale el amor de alguien? ¿Qué se puede comprar o conseguir para lograr el balance del intercambio para el amor? ¿Qué hacían para que fuera totalmente equivalente?

Le dio vueltas y vueltas a la cuestión pero no logro encontrar cual era el valor real del intercambio equivalente en el amor.

-Al, ¿te puedo preguntar algo?- le cuestiono mas tarde en la habitación del hotel.

-Claro hermano.- le contesto esté amablemente como habituaba.

-¿Qué es un intercambio equivalente para alguien que amas?

-¿A qué te refieres?

-No lo se con certeza pero en el día de San Valentín las parejas hacen un intercambio regalandose distintas cosas, ¿pero cómo es que saben a que equivale a su amor?

La respuesta de Alphonse era predecible, una carcajada pura.

-¡¿Por qué rayos te ríes?! Maldición, olvídalo, no debí preguntarte.- le contesto sonrojado Edward.

-Lo siento hermano, pero es que es tan repentino esto, ¿por qué lo preguntas?- le cuestiono aun riendo.

-Por nada en especial, solo curiosidad.- su respuesta fue mecánica, como si la hubiese practicado por mucho tiempo.

-No te creo.

-¡Es cierto! ¿Quien te crees? ¿El general del amor?

-Basta no te molestes, pero creo saber porque preguntas esto.

-No...no lo sabes...-le replico valiente pero muy en el fondo ya temía su respuesta.

-Es por Winry, ¿no es así?

Edward no tuvo que dar mucha respuesta para afirmarlo, se sonrojo rápidamente.

-¿Por qué tiene que ser esa loca de los automails? ¡Puede ser alguien más, Alphonse!

-¡Oh, lo siento! ¿Quien es entonces?- pregunto curioso

Automáticamente Edward perdió de nuevo. Se quedo callado sin poder inventar algo pequeño, su cerebro le era fiel al corazón.

-¿Ves? Es Winry por quien preguntas todo esto. Mira hermano si quieres darle un regalo apropiado tal vez deberías pensar en alguna herramienta que le sea útil, más clientes, chocolates o...- dejo la frase al aire y a Edward interesado y molesto.

-¿O? ¡Vamos dímelo!- inquirió ansioso.

-Entonces sí es Winry.- le ataco de nuevo riendo.

-¡Cállate! ¡Eso ya quedo claro! ¡Me gusta la loca de Winry! No me preguntes por que.-

-Cálmate, sabia que esto sucedería tarde o temprano. Por supuesto que tu también le atraes.- le dijo reservando sus risas.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo sabes eso? ¿Te lo dijo?

-No, pero es obvio, cualquiera lo sabe.

-Yo no lo sé, por lo tanto no es obvio, Alphonse.

-Es porque eres tú. Pero no importa, volviendo a su regalo de San Valentín, creo que lo mas adecuado es que le des algo que venga de tu corazón.

Edward quería ahorcarlo y patearlo, ¿a qué rayos se refería con eso? Lo había dejado con las mismas e incluso ahora estaba peor con sus dudas.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Qué se supone que sea ese tipo de regalo?- le grito ya desesperado.

-Lo que tiene que ser, hermano. Si le das algo que venga de tu corazón, algo que sea sincero entonces a ella le va a gustar.

-No entiendo nada.

-Mira, Winry sería muy feliz si le dices por fin cómo es que te sientes.

-¡Se burlara de mi, la maldita no parara de reír en semanas!

-No lo hará, confía en mi hermano.

.-..-.

Acostado en la hierba aun le daba vueltas al asunto, no sabía a que se refería Alphonse con eso. Si le decía como se sentía se burlaría por seguro, porque tal vez ella no sentía lo mismo.

Maldecía la hora en que se tuvo que haber enamorado de ella y de nadie mas, tantas mujeres en Central y demás y tenía que ser ella.

Pero no podía irse sin decírselo, cabía la posibilidad de que no volviera con vida en uno de sus viajes y entonces no habría oportunidad de verla reír, hablar, solo verla. ¡Diablos como le gustaba!

Si tan solo pudiera callar a su cerebro y sus miles razones lógicas. Y entonces lo vio todo claro. Tenía que hacerla callar cuando se le confesara y entonces no se reiría de él y podría darle el estúpido intercambio.

Se levanto decidido y corrió de nuevo hasta el taller de la rubia.

-¡Winry! ¡Necesito decirte algo importante!- le grito abriendo la puerta sin tocar.

-¡Maldita sea Edward! ¡Aprende a tocar! ¡Aun no esta listo el automail!- le grito furiosa.

-No me importa eso ahora, solo escuchame.

La rubia noto algo diferente en eso. A Edward no le importaba si ya había finalizado su automail, se dio la vuelta para escucharlo, eso tenía que ser escuchado sin duda.

-¿Qué pasa, Ed?

De nuevo se congelo, no sabía cómo decirlo de nuevo, si no se movia Winry lo mataría.

_¡Vamos palabra por palabra, juntalas poco a poco, di algo!-_ pensaba Edward rápidamente.

-¿Ed? ¿Estas bien?- le pregunto preocupada Winry con su repentino congelamiento.

-¡Agh!- grito furioso sin formar una palabra siquiera, aprovecho que Winry ahora también se había congelado por su extraña respuesta y tomo entre sus manos su cara para poder besarla.

Ese era su método de confesión para evitar que Winry riera. Por supuesto que funciono, Winry confundida pero satisfecha le siguió el beso. Ambos por fin tenían un intercambio equivalente.

Se quedaron así varios minutos, ninguno quería dejar los labios del otro, no querían sentir la ausencia del otro.

-¿Qué quiere decir esto, Ed?- le pregunto sonriente y sonrojada, separándose por fin.

-Lo que tiene que ser, quería darte un regalo equivalente del día de San Valentín.- contesto sonrojado también.

-¿Equivalente?

-Quería darte algo que pudiera equivaler el amor.- susurro avergonzado. Ahora si por seguro se reiría de él.

-Edward, realmente nunca voy a acabar de entender tus malditos intercambios equivalentes porque se que tiene que ver con eso, cualquier cosa que me des tú sera por seguro algo que atesore y ame, porque viene de ti.- le dijo sonriendo poniéndose frente a él.

-¿Qué? ¿Osea que pude haberte solo regalado una maldita herramienta y evitar humillarme? Jamas voy a entender esto.- le dijo molesto y confundido haciendo una rabieta.

-No, esto fue mejor que cualquier otro regalo. Espero algo parecido el próximo año, Ed.- le susurro sonriendo para besarlo esta vez ella.

Puede que Edward jamás entendiera el verdadero significado del amor y sus regalos e intercambios, pero algo que había entendido por seguro era que esta clase de regalos se los daría a Winry mas de una vez al año. Esperar hasta San Valentín no sería un intercambio equivalente.


End file.
